Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder 2
Last time: Sean and Elias find their way to destiny when they meet up with Zoe and Tommy on a train, which turned out to be Trailmon. When Sean was about to be alone, Bokomon and Naemon entered the scene along with Cerberumon. Then Sean found his spirit and Digivolved into Agunimon, he then defeated Cerberumon and released the Fractal Code. "Sean, that was awesome dude!" Sean, now in his human form turned to see Elias, who was having a cross between excitement and a spaz-attack. "It was pretty cool, all that power. I just hope it dosen't corrupt me or turn me into the average Pyro." He then turned to Zoe and Tommy, "So what'd you both think?" Tommy, "Like a real-life superhero!" Zoe, "You were just amazing, it's a wonder you made it without any major injuries." It was true, he did have a couple scrapes and bruises, but not much else. "Heh, yeah I'm pretty lucky.... I wanna be alone for a bit, ok?" And with that he walked into the woods outside the village. Zoe just looked a bit sad at this, "I'm gonna go find him." Elias, "Don't bother, leave him be." Zoe just looked mad at him, "What is your problem?! You're not even gonna try to talk to him? Some friend you are!" Elias looked ticked at this point, "Look, since his cousin died he's been acting like this from time to time. I've tried everything to get him to get over it and face the road ahead of him, but he just, won't face the fact that he's gone." Zoe still looked mad, "Maybe, but I still have to try!" She then ran off after him into the woods. Elias, "That stubborn girl, c'mon Tommy." Tommy, "Where are we going Elias?" Elias, "To check on the villagers and make sure everyone's ok." Zoe found Sean in a small opening in the woods just sitting there and looking at the toy sword. "I don't know what to do Stuart, I have this spirit with me now but I don't think I can handle this responsibility. I can't even be responsible for keeping my room clean half the time, heh." Sean just sat there talking to the sword about what happened so far and started talking about everyone, "Yeah, my mom and dad are doing okay, I sure do miss them and Michael and Heather, and everyone else too." *Who's Heather?* Zoe thought. "Elias is doin okay too, and I hope Gabe, Sam, Jessie, and Justice are okay too." *Those must be his friends from back home.* "Now let me tell you about Tommy and Zoe. Tommy, he's like the little brother I never had, he's a really nice kid. Now Zoe." *What does he think about me?* Sean thought for a moment, "She's the cutest and most beautiful girl I've ever known." *Does he really mean that?* The words he spoke made her blush beet-red. "She's really smart too, although she dosen't get along with Elias all that much. But one of the best things is, she's Italian and theres something about her that just makes me feel sick." *Oh, HE'S DEAD!* "Not like sick, like I don't feel good, but like I just get all nervous around her, I think I really like her." *I take that back, he's still the same Sean I know right now. But does he really Like like me?* Sean opened his eyes after thinking so much, "You can come out now, Zoe." Zoe, "Eep, how long have you known?" Sean, "Since I started talking and thanks for not disturbing me, that was nice of you." Zoe, "By the way, who's Heather?" Sean looked up at the sky, "She's my older sister." Just then they heard screaming coming from the village, Sean picked up his things and they started running. When they got there, they saw Elias, Tommy, Bokomon, and Naemon being chased by a bunch of Pagumon. "Zoe, we gotta save them." Zoe just sighed, "Fine, but only for Tommy, Bokomon and Naemon." *I guess her and Elias are still at it.* So they ran after them, only to see a big group of Pagumon jump down a hole. Zoe looked down and couldn't see the bottom, "I-I don't know about this." Sean put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down, "It's ok Zoe, if anything happens I'll just Spirit Evolve into Agunimon." Zoe then looked at his determened expression and gripped his arm tightly, "Ok, let's go." Sean and Zoe then jumped into the hole, "BANZAI!!!" They just kept falling for a good 2 minutes, "This might hurt a bit!" CRASH!! Sean fell face first into the metal ground while Zoe landed on a big pile of leaves right next to him. "Sean, are you ok?" Sean then pulled his face from the ground and tried to snap his jaw and nose back into place. "Let's see, I fell face first into a metal ground, dislocated my jaw, and possibly broke me nose. Yeah, I'm ok but I'm gonna have a splitting headache in the morning." Elsewhere, Elias, Bokomon, Naemon and Tommy were being attacked by the Pagumon until Koji came down and started a beatdown wirh a pipe. After a good 5 minutes a Pagumon got ticked and Digivolved into Raremon, it went after Koji and Tommy. Just when things started to seem bad, Sean and Zoe showed up. "Go get that walking trash heap Sean." "Right. Execute.... Spirit Evolution! Agunimon." Agunimon ran over and pushed Tommy away while Koji slipped and fell down another hole. Agunimon faced Raremon, "Alright Stinky, let's see how you like this. *Pyro Tornado*" The flaming kick made contact with Raremon and Agunimon turned back into Sean. "What the?" Now, while Koji was falling he saw a bright light that took form into his Spirit. He pulled out his D-Tector and absorbed it. "Execute.... Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!" Lobomon then hovered onto the platform and faced Raremon. "Let's get this over with. *Lobo Kendo*" Lobomon then used his Lobo Kendo to slash through Raremon. "Nice to know ya, but it's time to be purified by the light. Fractal Code... Digitize!" Lobomon then turned back into Koji and faced Sean, "Thanks for saving me, if you hadn't done that I would've never found my Spirit." Sean, "Hey, no problem. I'm Sean by the way, how about you join us uh...." "Koji, and sure I'll come with you." Now normally Koji is a lone wolf, but there's somthing about Sean that made him feel like he'll get his answers faster if he goes with him and the others. To be continued in, Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder 3 Category:Fan Fiction